Fancy That
by Minute-Maid511
Summary: “James Potter, am I vain?” James seemed to pause in his reading as he lowered his book to get a good look at his wife and quirk an eyebrow at her while smirking. “Yes.” -Evans One-Shots-
1. Pale of the Moon

Fancy That

Synopsis:

Just a bunch of one-shots that hopelessly wanted to be made into their own stories or be part of stories but didn't make the cut. This is for everything for, of and relating to Lily Evans.

* * *

Chapter One: Pale of the Moon

"Lily, we can't do this…" he said quietly as she tugged at his tie, willing it looser by the tug.

Merely smiling up at him impishly, she pursed her lips before smacking them together. "Oh, Mr Potter, who would know? It's just you and I up on the astronomy tower away from all prying eyes but the stars and the moon."

Sighing, James shook his head, slowly attempting to escape her grasp. "Sirius will know, he'll find out eventually."

Perking her eyebrows mischievously, Lily only smiled all the more. "Eventually… eventually, and eventually what if he does? He has my hand for marriage but you have my heart. What weighs more, James Potter, what weighs more to you?"

James only looked away while she reached up and ruffled his hair, pulling his tie along and leaning against a wall. Laughing, but only a little, James smiled, but only a little. "Your hand and your heart are about the same size."

Stifling a childish giggle, for childish was what she had become in the presence of this boy, Lily only smiled for a bit. "Silly boy. Facts are lost on Lily Evans."

"Many things are lost on Lily Evans," he returned.

Loosing her grip on his tie, she swung it over his neck and laughed a bit when it came over the other side, putting her hands on her hips promptly after. "Oh? And what is lost on the wonderful Lily Evans?"

"Money, for one. That poor boy is broke and not a care in the world because you are his."

"I am yours, James, I am yours," she corrected.

"You are horrid."

A laugh. "But I am _your_ type of horrid, yes? Wonderfully so, yes?"

"Heartbreaker, you are," he said with a shake of his head. "What about Sirius?"

Lily frowned then. "What _about_ Sirius? What can he do for me that you haven't a thousand times over?" she asked, suddenly frustrated.

"Everything. Sirius can do everything for you and more, much more than I."

Lily kicked her shoe and looked away, feeling defeated. "Maybe. Possibly. I don't know! What does it matter? You're here, I'm here and I love you, isn't that all that should exist?"

"You can't live on love alone, Lily."

"Love gives me wings. At least I can fly on its fruits and feathers before I crash and die, right? Can't I at least do that? Sirius can give me everything, but only you can give me love," she said, smoothing his untameable hair down and fiddling with his tie once more. "You love me, yes? Say you do," she said, cupping his cheek and holding those hazel eyes with hers.

It was James' turn to frown slightly. "And what would you do if I did?"

Lily broke out into a wide grin and broke out into a laugh. "I would hug you and kiss you and never let you go until dawn!" she said, escaping from the corner and dancing around him on the tether of his tie.

"Lily!" he cried out in shock.

"James! James! James!" she called back at him hysterically.

"Stop it!"

"Say it! Say you do because I know you do! How can you not adore the one and only and wonderful Lily Evans? How can you not look at my sparkling green eyes and think anything other than 'I love you'?" James finally caught hold of her and Lily lifted her face to his, smiling only slightly. "Say it, say you do."

James opened his mouth like a fish… once… twice… "You're horrid, more than I imagined."

Laughter overtook her once more. "Sweet, sweet Merlin, James, they're just silly words, they don't mean anything," she said, smiling in the darkness and in the silence, placing a hand on his shoulder—the other still on his tie like a leash.

"They do if I tell them to you," he said finally, looking away.

Lily now swayed on her feet. "Would you kiss me?"

"What?"

"Would you kiss me, James Potter, under the pale of this moon and the shine of these stars? Would you kiss me?"

"You're a tramp," he said laughingly.

"But so very worth it," she whispered to him, not losing his eyes.

James could only smile. "Yes, yes you are."

"There? You see? Now kiss me," she said, closing her eyes and lifting her lips expectantly.

James wavered, but only for a moment as he moved closer to those cherry lips, his breath soft on them. "Sirius will find out eventually."

"Eventually. Not now."

Moving quicker than he, she placed her lips on his.

* * *

Comments:

None.

Please R&R.

- Minute Maid

Beverage of Queens.


	2. Terrible Things

Chapter Two: Terrible Things

"The snow is wretched; just like you."

"And you are lovely, just like spring."

Lily frowned and blew out a puff of white smoke. Fate had not conversed with the Lady Luck today for Fate seemed to have a bad case of glue sticking Lily to Sirius Black for the project due sometime soon.

"I am far from lovely and you are so close to wretched you could sneeze and suffer a nosebleed because you would hit your fat nose."

"And you are so charming your name rhymes with it."

Lily could have smacked him right there but chose to sigh. "You're horrid and foul."

"And you're lovely and wonderful," he returned right back at her.

Trudging along, Lily frowned at him. It was hard to imagine that, after all that, this boy had become something so synonymous to her boyfriend that that was just what he was—or had become. The name Sirius Black had become as household and common and just as related to Lily Evans as anyone could have imagined. Wherever Lily was mentioned there was also Sirius.

The sadness in that was that he was still a far ways away from being her boyfriend—much less an acquaintance of any neutral sort. He simply followed her everywhere, took all his classes with her and was only parted from her due to sleep. Indeed, his persistence knew no bounds.

"Would you stop following me, you foul creature?" she asked irritably—as if she were capable of anything else.

Taking both her hands suddenly and swinging her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her, Sirius smiled over her shoulder and she did not fight it. These were trivial things to her and she was quite used to contact with the disease—so much so that she decided that she was far too contaminated to do anything about it anymore.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it," he said happily.

Lily blew out a huff of air and started walking again, easily walking out of his grasp just as easily as she had come into it. Thunder boomed overhead and started the overcast that had promised showers for so long finally came through.

"Ugh, let's get inside, Lily, we'll get all wet."

Lily turned to him. "Why? Don't I look just as lovely in the rain then?" she asked him sweetly, knowing his despise of the weather. "I thought I was lovely and wonderful."

"The rain is not," he answered quickly, making a grab for her hand that she pulled out of the way.

Days overcast and gloomy without a drop in the sky were his to play with while those that showered on and on were hers. For days altogether they were so far fifty-fifty.

"The rain is charming. What would you say if I told you that you are only charming in the rain, Sirius Black? What then?" she asked with a sweet smile on her lips.

A frown came upon his lips. "You're a terrible witch."

"No, I'm a wonderful witch, I think you meant to say other things," she said with a cheek and a smile, choosing not to elaborate on that due to his increasingly red face.

"Yes, you are charming and terrible and wonderful and horrible—but not in the rain—never in the rain, it makes you something else—something far more charming and terrible. Something frightening."

Swinging her arm around a nearby pole, she breathed in a deep breath as Sirius came closer and held her by the shoulders while still wrapped around the pole. "Would you like a secret, Mr Black?" she whispered, teasing him.

"I would like to get out of the rain."

Undaunted, Lily continued, a coy smile on her lips. "Well, I will tell you anyway. To Lily Evans you are the most charming man alive with rain running through your hair and down that lovely face with not an umbrella in sight."

Upon hearing this, his baser reasoning—despite the weather—came through unheeded. "Really? And you find that attractive?" he asked, slightly curious and stunned all at the same time.

Throwing her head back in laughter, Lily put her hands on her hips affirmatively. "I have lived in this rain all my life, I find anything attractive in it."

Sirius smiled, leaning on the pole now. "Enough to kiss me?"

Lily suddenly threw her arms around him—pole and all. It was amazing to him that her arms could even reach around that far—clasping them together, effectively placing her head on his chest as the water continued to run down. The thin material of his shirt and the proximity of her body was enough to make this boy's head spin in circles as he hesitantly put his arms around her.

Never, not once, had she ever approached him in such a way.

"Too much… far too much," she replied back at him.

At this moment, Sirius would have done it, for all he was worth, he would have done it. He would have kissed this girl and declared to the world that she was his forever and always—except that he was effectively pinned by her arms that nailed him to the pole. Travesties like this were, it seemed, fairly common with Lily Evans.

"Is that alright with you?" he asked, failing to do all else.

Lily's grip loosened and she tilted her head up to him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Of course not… but I love it all the same," she whispered, her breath falling soft and warm on his lips, before she stood back and spun about until he came to and caught her by the wrist. Lily stopped her spinning and looked at him cautiously for a moment before smiling wide and adjusting his hold on her to latch onto his arm.

"Is this alright with you?"

Lily only smiled as they started moving back to the castle. "But I love it all the same."

* * *

To My Reviewers:

If cookies equalled kisses you would have many crumbs in your home.

Comments:

This one was inspired by Rain. It was something I so badly wanted to put in there at some point but sadly realized I would still be writing Rain if I had and that was the best demotivator for not working it in. I have many, many more Rain rejects, this was just a tandem and thus it fits in here. You will easily see that I like an Evans and Black combination just a little more than the standard duo. I don't like this one as much as some of others I've written.

Just because it's different.

Please R&R.

- Minute Maid

Beverage of QueeNS!!


	3. What If

Chapter Three: What If?

A knock on the door sounded and James got up to answer it. Upon opening it, he saw Lily Evans, wet as a rag doll, on his front step. Her hands were clasped moderately together and she had her eyes cast downward. When she looked up, she stared at him, as if it were he out on _her_ doorstep.

"Lily Evans… a pleasure, always a pleasure. What brings—ah!" Before he could even finish, Lily had threw her arms around him in a tight squeeze, and he was uncertain—for there was more than enough water to prove otherwise—but she may have been crying—out in the rain.

Lily Evans, the teen queen, the miss popularity of Hogwarts. Everyone knew her name—and they still did—for Lily had Sirius Black and more than enough funds to donate to the school to keep them pristine and prestigious as much as possible.

As expected, Sirius had proposed to Lily at the end of seventh—Lily, swept away by the gesture and unable to do all else, accepted his unlikely proposal. James went away to Kingston and became and auror. So now, why was she here, on his doorstep in Kingston when she lived with Sirius in Britain?

By the hem of her skirt, it looked like Lily had gone through a lot to get here.

Moments later, they were then seated across from each other in front of his fire. The book he had been reading earlier was cast away on a table in spite of greater priorities and attentions. After sitting like this in silence for a few moments, he gave up and picked up the book again. Lily was here for something and it was only a matter of time before she said what it was she came here for.

Seconds ticked by and still no answer.

"How is my friend?" he asked.

They had parted on troubled waters and James still preferred not to think about it.

Lily swallowed and she brought her eyes up to him. "Sirius is… he is doing well. Quite well, I think. And yourself?" It seemed that her ability to speak had come back, but sincerity was another issue. Back at Hogwarts, when he first met Lily, out on the Quidditch pitch, he saw a great, unfathomable mystery about her—about the way she spoke, the way she dressed, the way she presented herself. It became… like a great chase for him—for the golden snitch called Lily Evans.

Then the mystery vanished and he was stuck somewhere on the road of love and half way to dislike in the grey clouded area of uncertainty. It was not a pleasant feeling—especially for her—who seemed to have made her mind up about him by then. It was wrong anyway, she was meant to be with Sirius—just as she was now.

"I'm doing well. May I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," she answered easily—yet the confidence in the voice did not match the demeanour she put forth. Mystery about this girl flooded back to him like a wild grassfire. It almost seemed like the chase was back on—yet the race was over and he had lost.

"Why are you here?" he asked frankly, flipping a page of his book.

The girl at work, Paige, was a nice girl; she would make a nice wife for him. It was not the time to be chasing mysteries that were predominantly from school. Mysteries like that should forever remain mysteries in the places where reality could not touch them. Reality had not touched Lily then, but it seemed to have beaten her black and blue since then.

Lily cast her eyes downward. "Well…" she started, hesitantly, "it happened again."

Lily had called him not but three days ago and held a conversation with him in shaky tones until she found her nerves and they were talking like Sirius never happened—that she was not now what she was.

"Tell me again what happened, Mrs Black?" he asked pointedly.

James conserved his words, and therefore they each carried untold meaning—even the most significant part in a sentence of his made sense and had reason to be there. There was only one sentence he had ever uttered that was completely nonsensical, and that one had sent this girl to her room and sick for the better part of two weeks only to come back fourteen days later and forget he ever existed.

It was painful and it was then he knew that those were the wrong words to say and that he had not chosen them carefully.

"We have had another disagreement. Sirius and I," she said in a concise manner, fiddling with her hands nervously. Lily had obtained many nervous habits since marrying the terrible and wonderful Sirius Black—whom James had willingly lost contact with since being best man at their wedding. That day, Lily could not have looked happier and so all he could do was smile for her.

James closed his eyes, rubbing his temple thoughtfully. Since their marriage he had also picked up a few nervous habits. How simply made for each other they were, he thought—many times. "About… what?"

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. This was another such habit—for the confident and magnificent Lily Evans never had a nervous bone in her body until marrying Sirius Black. "Well, as you know, his mother is a wretch. Naturally, he defended my honour, as he had so many times when quarrelling with her. When we left her house he was in a right mood—so I didn't say much. When we got home I… I made us a cup of tea and…" Lily's eyes started to shake.

There were only a few times that he had ever seen her cry—she was not someone who easily cried in sight of others or out of rain when you couldn't tell either way. At first, he was simply playing a game, chasing around the elusive Lily Evans to find out her queer fascination with the rain. Countless times she had gotten up out of class during downpours and disappeared for the rest of the day or hastily make her way out of the Great Hall during dinner to leave on various 'urgent matters.' It made him curious enough to pull out the Marauder's Map and outright stalk her when it rained.

That brought him to the weeping lily flower by the lake that he had been so curious about.

His heart broke for her that day but he had adamantly refused to admit it ever since. Entertaining her and being around her was the only way to stave off the insane feelings he knew weren't true. Love didn't happen that easily—not at first sight. His parents married out of love, but not at first sight.

"What happened, exactly, at his mother's house?"

Lily let out a nervous laugh and set about fiddling with her dress. It was something that Sirius never liked about her—he had told James. The way she fiddled with dresses and fussed over things that were already perfect on her. James had laughed at him then and told him that those were some of her most charming qualities—that she _did_ fuss and make such large buckets out of raindrops. Sirius later conceded that, yes, this was true and soon found it to be a loveable quality in her that he had been accustomed to teasing.

"Exactly? As in… precise, you mean…" she said slowly, her eyes far too dry to cry, yet screaming for water in a parched desert. "Well, I'll tell you, James Potter, but only you. Mrs Black she said… she said the usual things about me. We've been married over a year now, you know. The usual things came out of her mouth. But the last… the last one that got Sirius so angry… she said that she would get Voldemort to _kill_ us if Sirius did not divorce me. Sirius defended me and got angry at her. He took me by the wrist and we left."

James frowned. "There is no possible way she can expect to carry out that threat."

Lily smiled serenely—yet nervously. "That… that wasn't even the worst of it, I'm very sad to say."

"There's… more?" he asked slowly, contemplating and choosing his words carefully.

"That boy… I love him, no doubt. He's done everything for me; he's given me everything… No, the worst part is when we were home, drinking tea. I made small chat about things and we went on as I usually did. It was then he looked me in the eye and asked me 'Don't you care?' Do I care? Of course I care! What a silly question!" she said with a nervous laugh. "I told him just that and he… I've never seen him look at anyone that way—much less me. 'What's wrong with you, Lily? What's _wrong_ with _you_, _Evans_?' Not once before then had he called me by that since we were married. He said that _Mrs Black_ was much more suited to me now that I was his wife. 'If you care so little then maybe we should get a divorce, maybe my mother is right about you.' After that he left. I continued sitting there, drinking my tea like a fool. Sirius did not say it precisely, but in his eyes he told me that perhaps Voldemort really should just kill me. Between cleaning up the tea and standing at your doorstep I can't remember."

Lily fiddled a little more with her dress, wringing it in and out, pulling it here and there until the fabric couldn't handle it anymore and tore. A gasp escaped her lips and she let go of her skirt. "He's always telling me to stop this… why don't I listen? I've never believed a word that came out of his mouth then and I still don't listen even now when we're married. Perhaps I really am that worthless…" she said in a resigned tone, smoothing out her dress.

James stayed silent, staring at her intently. How desperately, he thought, she must want to cry. Lily had told him that her parents were often so busy with work that she would never see them—even during the summer when she was home. Even during the winter they were on call and birthdays for each of the girls had been booked off had then sequentially been days 'on-call.'

"I make no one happy, not Sirius, not my parents, not my sister…" she said, looking into the fire with a smile on her face. James had seen that smile only twice before—and both times were the worst times of her life.

Getting up, James grabbed for her wrists and pulled her up forcefully into an embrace. "You make a lot of people happy, Lily. Sirius doesn't mean it, I know he doesn't. The day of your wedding he told me how happy he was—how that he would kill himself if he ever did anything to hurt you. Has he? Before now, has he?"

They had had disagreements before—but those were usually spurned from childish fighting and Lily always felt more anger than pain those times. After all, children married children—even when they grow up to play at being adults. It was always the same with Sirius—he had practiced the art of brinksmanship with her to tease her—to love her as much as he could. Lily had often called him on the phone in a fit, in a rush or on the edge of tears—but never in pain, never in sorrow—at least not from Sirius Black.

"You make Sirius happy, Lily, he wouldn't want anyone else. For seven years he told me over and over again how you were the only one for him. Look at you two now, married. He loves you like you love him."

Lily smiled, he knew, yet she felt distant in his arms—and why not? She was the wife of his best friend—she was as far away from him as she could possibly be.

"It's easy to make that boy happy, James."

"Only for you, Evans, he's a hard man to please otherwise."

Lily took a step away from him, looking up at him with curious green eyes. James knew everything about those eyes—about this girl. It was inevitable, he spent his every waking moment back then simply thinking about her—thinking that love existed when it didn't. Lily liked Sirius Black, didn't she? She kissed him under mistletoe at Christmas, didn't she? That's why he stepped away from her then, isn't it? Because Sirius loved her too, right? Longer than him, far longer than him.

These eyes, however, were foreign to him and suddenly the mystery and excitement of the chase flooded back to him.

"You called me Evans, James. No one's called me that since I've been married. I'm a selfish person, and marrying Sirius has made me realize that. Of course, he's selfish too, and together we make a perfect pair. But… it's also made me conscious of another person besides myself. I notice the little things about him that bother him, I notice the tiny things he ignores for my sake, I notice the flares of temper he has from time to time. I know these things because… because I've learned to really care about others. You… James, I… well, I guess I should say I don't know anything about you, it's not my place, yes? So, because of that, what's on your mind?"

There was something in that sentence, when Lily said it, that made him realize the full implications—both subtle and out loud—of what it meant to be married to Sirius Black. It means that your name changed forever to Black, that it forever would never be Potter.

The sad thing of this realization was that James had realized it the second he got home from their wedding. It only materialized just now.

James only smiled—there was no way he would saddle her with something like that. Knowing Lily she would think about it forever in a day until forever. Then again, that girl he knew so well was probably only a fragment of the woman she had become standing in front of him.

"You know, that day it rained and I was sick for two weeks. Remember that day?" Of course he remembered; how could he possibly have forgotten? "Most of all, what were you thinking that day?"

She said it so calm and evenly, yet the words wished to be yelled, to be thrown at him. The quiet tone in her voice made it that much worse—that he had truly done something irrevocably terrible. His voice couldn't answer her, his heart didn't want to and yet his head told him he had to. It would wreck her marriage, but some part of him wanted that to happen.

Then again, Lily didn't deserve that—she never did straight from the beginning.

"That day… I didn't believe you and I told you so. It was… nothing. You're happy now, that's what's important right? It's not like you didn't find the one for you or anything, right?" Back then, his words came out so smoothly to her as well—like Shakespeare had written a script for him. These were just the misguided intentions and feelings of James Potter put into a verbal form possibly more synonymous to garbage than he initially thought.

Lily only smiled at him. "I guess. I love Sirius after all, right? What's a silly girl with her silly ideals to you then, yes? I should be leaving; he'll be worried about me. I've never left for this long without telling him. Now that I think of it, he'll probably be very angry when I return too. Ah, James, you're his friend, smooth things over for me, won't you?"

What else could he do but smile and nod as dumb as he was? "Of course I will."

After a few more pleasantries, Lily took her leave and James picked up the receiver, dialling their number. The phone rang a few times before Sirius picked it up and gave a weary greeting.

"Black, its James."

There was a short pause. "James Potter? Well, haven't heard from you in a while, how goes it?"

"Well. Listen, Lily's on her—"

"Lily?"

"Yes. You two had some sort of argument I'm to understand."

"She was there? At your place all the way in Kingston?"

"Yes, I don't understand why either."

"She just left? She's been gone for three bloody weeks! I've been worried out of my mind about her and every day that passes I've felt—"

"Hold on, Sirius, what's the matter? Tell me what happened? I only know about fifteen percent of this story knowing our lovely Lillian."

Sirius sighed. "Well, of course. I've said some terrible things to her, James, awful things. And she… you know what she did after I finished saying what I said?"

"What's that?"

"She said 'I'm sorry,' over and over again while her hands shook as she continued on drinking her tea. I had… expected her to yell at me, to say what an idiot I was being to her and… I thought… but she said 'I'm sorry' and I didn't know what to do! I left her alone for a while, heard the water run to clean the teapot and the next thing I know she tells me she's going shopping for groceries for dinner. She said she would be back in an hour. Three bloody weeks later I get a call from you saying she's coming home!"

Perhaps Lily really _had_ told him the full story. "It's alright, mate, you didn't mean it. What did you… say exactly? She wouldn't say."

"I… I told her something very terrible. I've never even considered saying that to even my worst enemy and I said it to my Lily flower! I told her that if she cared so little about life that maybe she was better off dead! That we should possibly get a divorce! Can you believe that? Can you believe I've told her that…? James… I'm terrible."

At that moment, James gripped the phone a bit tighter, calming himself—knowing that his voice would appear strained if he said anything right then. Something gripped his heart then and wanted to punch his best friend right in the face—whether he had meant it or not. Something told him that he wanted to do it ever since Sirius asked James for help with her—came to him seeking his help to get his little mystery.

"…that is an awful thing to say, isn't it, Sirius Black? Lily will forgive you, you know she will. That girl is an angel and you know it—you've been able to marry a piece of heaven, try not to screw it up for yourself. Kingston isn't too far away; she should be home soon. Lily's a smart girl; she won't get into trouble on the way home."

"Thank you, James; you're still the brother I never had, even now."

"Any time, Padfoot, any time."

With that business done, they chatted a bit more before James hung up and returned to his seat. Glancing at the fireplace, he grabbed the prod and poked at the fire, letting it blaze to life once more. Picking up his book, he opened it to his spot, reading until he realized that he was crying for some time.

James once had a spot in her heart and she cried for two weeks throwing his stuff out once he left there. It would be inexcusable to knock on it again. Lily wouldn't know what to do with herself, Sirius would hate him forever, James wouldn't be able to cope with the guilt.

What if he had stayed though?

What if, James Potter, in this time and life had decided to keep that little flower and water it every day instead of giving it away to someone else?

What if…?

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Thanks much all. I promise I do have some regular Lily and James stuff.

Comments:

This one may not make much sense if you haven't read all of Rain. Basically it's a scenario in the future where Lily ends up with Sirius. Of course, this never happens. I like to believe it can... even if it never will...

Please R&R.

- Minute Maid

Beverage of Queens.


	4. Adequate

Chapter Four: Adequate

The clouds flew by lazily and Lily looked up at them, counting out all the shapes she could make out as she had often done as a child during the summer. Laying on the grass, allowing her to use his lap as an inadequate pillow—and so she had told him many a time when sitting like this—was James Potter, reading his silly book on being an auror.

Thinking about how drastically her life had changed—from the structured and predictable society she left behind back in London to the quiet and serene countryside of Kingston—Lily wondered if she would—as long as James came with her of course—go back. It would be marvellous, it would be splendid—and her room would be larger than her entire house was right now.

Indeed, the quiet and cramped lifestyle they now lived paled in comparison to the dream that Lily had left not too long ago.

"James Potter, am I vain?"

James seemed to pause in his reading as he lowered his book to get a good look at his wife and quirk an eyebrow at her while smirking. "Yes."

Lily pursed her lips slightly. "Am I conceited?"

Smirking once again, James replied, "Yes."

Rolling over onto her stomach and leaning her chin over bridged hands, Lily looked him straight into those hazel eyes she loved so much. "Am I selfish?"

"Incredibly so," was his reply.

Undaunted by this, Lily smiled sweetly. "I am selfish for no one but you; do you know that?"

James smiled tracing the right side of her face; brushing away hair and resting his hand underneath her chin slightly. "Of course I do, Lily Evans."

"And," she continued, "do you know I love no other but you?"

Raising an eyebrow, James closed his book and set it aside, leaning back on his elbows. "I'm sorry, what was that? Can't hear you very well."

Lily smiled ever more. "Oh, James, you are sometimes insufferable."

"Insufferably wonderful."

Lily moved so that she was hovering over him. "Hey, that's my line you thief," she accused, glaring slightly at him with a smirk still playing off her lips.

James shook his head. "What have I stolen then?"

Lily moved closer, smiling ever more. "My heart for one thing."

"What else?" he prodded further, now mirroring Lily's charming smile.

"My love," she said with a slight shrug.

"No mean feat," he commended himself.

"My words to say 'I am yours forever.'"

James laughed. "Forever is such an awfully long time, love."

"Well, I am yours forever," she said with a shrug.

"You will love me forever," he concluded, picking up his book once more, laying back down.

Lily cocked her head, still hovering over him—yet the book in between them. "A question?"

James smiled behind that book and she could tell. "A statement."

"Really? Is it enough? Will that do?"

"Indeed, it will do."

Smiling, Lily kissed her finger and placed it on James' lips behind the book. Resuming her original position and instead using his stomach as an inadequate pillow, Lily continued to count the shape of the clouds.

"My lap is an inadequate pillow but my stomach is not?" he asked suddenly.

"No, your stomach very much is," she disagreed.

"Then—"

"Because I will love you forever and that is adequate enough."

With that concluding the matter, James smiled and simply returned to his book.

* * *

Comments:

T.T I fail.

Please R&R.

- Minute Maid

Beverage of Queens.


End file.
